The Things that I Want
The Things That I Want is the first chapter of Part II in Max Payne 2. Plot After a short car ride with Vladimir Lem, Max arrives at the funhouse, and sees Mona coming out of the nearby darkness. They head inside and become intimate, but they are interrupted by the Cleaners who seems to have followed Max to the run-down building. They make a run for the upstairs apartment, but the scaffolding breaks down beneath Max as they run, leaving Mona no choice but to leave Max behind and continue on to the apartment. Max, working his way through the maze of backdrops and Cleaners, eventually makes it about half-way back through the attraction when Mona joins in and takes out a few Cleaners with her Dragunov. Max uses the opportunity to kill the rest of the Cleaners in the room, and continues through the funhouse until Mona opens a door leading backstage. Max heads through the door to the backdrop area again and takes out several more Cleaners. A lone gunman bursts through a nearby door but Max is able to take him down, then Max goes out the door the assassin just came through to see two Squeaky Cleaning Company vans leaving. Noticing the second van's open back doors and no time to think, Max jumps into the back of the van as it speeds off. Riding along to an unknown destination, Payne realizes that he still has the radio that he and Mona previously used and, using the headset, he tells Mona that he's alright and that they can meet at his location when the van's driver reaches his destination. Characters *Max Payne *Mona Sax Hidden Weapons *When the player first gains control of Max, kill the two Cleaners in front of him, then turn around and instead of going up the stairs to the left, go straight and to the left of the door that juts out of the ground, there is a small crate. Hop onto the crate and over the door and its angled structure to find a crate in the back full of Kalashnikov guns and ammo. *Just after that when going up the stairs, go through the first doorway to find some Painkillers *After reaching the place where Mona shoots the cleaners with her Dragunov, there are painkellers on some crates in the topmost corner of the scaffolding. But they are normally inaccessible. The player can use grenades to blow them off to the ground or get to them by jumping while changing weapons using the portion of the cutout that has fallen. Trivia Interesting interactions with the funhouse and the Cleaners can be witnessed throughout the chapter: *When first going up some stairs at the beginning of the chapter, go through the first doorway and a nearby lever can be used to scare some Cleaners. *A little later, a pair of Cleaners can be heard arguing about going through a section of the attraction, with one being scared and the other one making fun of his partner’s fear. *Later on in the chapter, another pair of Cleaners can be heard discussing the ending of Address Unknown, with one giving away the ending to the other. A nearby lever can be used to control a giant syringe crashing into the pair of Cleaners, either killing one or both of them. Video Walkthrough External Link Walkthrough written by 'snkupo' es:Las cosas que quiero Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 2 Chapters